Unspoken
by iBelongToBooBear
Summary: Senri and Rima had been classmates for two years at Cross Academy. Yet they still are not friends. They had grown to be friends because of Kiara, Rima's best friend who is in love with Senri. What happens when Rima starts to fall for Senri?


**A/N****:**** Hello! I'm just new here and this is my first story. I welcome criticisms and I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors. I hope you'll like this!**

**P.S. Just so you know, in this story, there are NO VAMPIRES. They are ordinary teenage people living their ordinary lives. There is also some OCs in here.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. But I own the plot of this story though.**

_Unspoken_

_Chapter 1_: _Chocolates and Watermelons_

Monday. 04:57 p.m. It is just the end of the classes at Cross Academy. The assigned group was now cleaning the classroom.

"Hey Shiki! Will you help me put out the trash bags? I can't do this work alone!" Hanabusa Aido yelled.

Hanabusa Aido, 17, blood type AB, blonde hair, blue eyes, certified playboy, nicknamed _Idol-sempai_ by middle school students, likes Pocky.

No response came from the said boy.

"Oi!" Aido yelled again.

Again, no response.

"Shiki! Will you-"

"Okay." Responded the boy called Shiki as he stood up from where he was sitting.

Senri Shiki, 16, blood type B, chestnut colored hair, silver-blue eyes, quiet like a doll, teenage model, extremely loves Pocky and sleeping.

The two boys went to do the work with trash bags.

"Aido is really energetic, isn't he?" Takuma Ichijou said.

Takuma Ichijou, 18, blood type O, blonde hair, green eyes, always smiles, charming, and is just very handsome.

"Yeah, he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. What a stubborn guy." Ruka Souen said.

Ruka Souen, 17, blood type AB, pale blonde hair, pale pink eyes, likes a certain dark brown haired guy, very beautiful.

"Agree." Kain Akatsuki said.

Akatsuki Kain, 17, blood type A, orange hair, red eyes, muscular and well-toned body, cousin of Aido and is often seen with him.

"Why are those two taking quite a long time?" Kiara Sukone asked.

Kiara Sukone, 16, blood type A, light purple hair, grey eyes, likes sweets a lot, a young recording artist.

"Concerned of Shiki, huh?" Aido said smirking at Kiara, while stepping inside the classroom with Shiki.

"What? No! Shut up, Aido!" Kiara said, slightly blushing.

"Then why are you blushing? Haha!"

"Shut up!"

"Just admit it Kiara, you like-"

"Hanabusa, please just shut your mouth. Kiara, you're overreacting. Please calm down." Kain interrupted.

"But," Kiara and Aido said at the same time.

"Kain is right, it's too childish to shout and yell." Ichijou joined in.

Shiki just sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs again and closed his eyes. He is just tired. Suddenly, a pair of cerulean eyes opened as a petite girl yawned. Everyone looked at the place where the girl was.

"Good Morning, sleeping beauty." Everyone, except Shiki, said in unison. Shiki really is the silent type.

A stare was the only response given by the girl who had just woke up. If that would be counted as a response.

"You slept again Rima." Ichijou informed her while slightly shaking his head.

"Oh" Rima said.

Rima Touya, 16, blood type B, strawberry-blonde hair, big cerulean eyes, teenage model, loves Pocky more than anything else.

"Ichijou-sempai, let Rima sleep. She's not just a student she also works as a model so she must be very tired." Kiara defended Rima.

Shiki nodded his head in agreement to Kiara's statement with his eyes closed, resting. He just knew how tired Rima is. He is also a model.

"Hmm, why don't we go back to our dorms now?" Ruka suggested.

"Yeah, she's right." Kain said.

Everyone stood up and left the classroom. While heading back to the dorm, some middle school girls appeared in front of the gang, eyes shaped like hearts.

"Idol-sempai, please accept these chocolates as a sign of my love for you." A girl with a very long hair said.

"Please accept mine too, Idol-sempai!" another girl said.

"Mine too!" the others chorused.

By the time they had finally reached the dorm, Aido was so tired. As in so tired, everyday just seems like Valentine's Day. Girls of all ages give him chocolates every day.

"Hah … so … tired." Aido panted.

Everyone just ignored him. And he just _ignored_ that fact. How ironic.

Three people came downstairs – a petite girl, and two boys- respectably named, Yuuki, Zero, and Kaname.

"Oh, you're back guys." Yuuki said as she grinned.

Yuuki Kuran, 15, blood type AB, dark red brown hair, red eyes, cheerful and always happy, younger sister of Kaname.

"You're late." Kaname said with a calm voice.

Kaname Kuran, 18, blood type AB, same hair and eye color with Yuuki, good-looking and has many admirers (including a certain pale blonde haired girl), cares so much for Yuuki.

"Hmp, whatever." Zero said annoyed. He's always annoyed.

Zero Kiryu, 16, blood type O, silver hair, purple eyes, always put on a cold attitude towards other but he knows how to care.

Everyone apologized to Kaname for being late. They sat down for a while in the living room talking about anything they can talk of about. After they ate dinner, they all went to their rooms to get a good night sleep.

Late at Night

Shiki couldn't sleep. He tried everything so that he could sleep but miserably failed. And the worst part is that he doesn't even know why he can't sleep and he badly wanted and needed some good sleep! What did he do wrong? He's going insane. He went downstairs to the dorm kitchen to drink some milk – maybe which would put him to sleep.

Before fully entering the kitchen, he saw a silhouette of a petite -probably young- girl, who was seating in front of the table, eating something. He slowly went his way to the girl and he slowly recognizes who she is.

Touya Rima, his co-model, classmate, and friend. Although he doesn't really think they are friends because they rarely talk to each other and they sometimes act as if they don't see or know each other. And it all started in their first year at Cross Academy.

FLASHBACK (2 years ago)

_It was Senri and Rima's first year at Cross Academy, both 14 years old. During their first literature class, their teacher asked them of who their favorite author is. Everyone raised their hands._

"_Agatha Cristie" said Ruka._

"_Uhm, can I consider myself as an author?" guess who said it._

"_Jane Austen is great!" exclaimed Ichijou._

"_Every author is the best." I bet you know who said this._

"_Books suck." Zero said._

"_Uhm, I don't know." Yuki said nonchalantly._

"_It's Mark Twain that I can call my favorite." Said Kain._

"_Uhm, my favorite is J.K. Rowling." Kiara said._

"_Nicholas Sparks"_

"_Danielle Steel"_

_Rima and Shiki said in the same time and both sounded almost like a whisper. They both really didn't care but their classmates started screaming and teasing after alternately staring at them for a while._

"_Ahem! They were meant to be!"_

"_Perfect combination of voices, they're perfect for each other!"_

"_They will make a good couple!"_

"_Nicholas Sparks and Danielle Steel both write romance, right? Well, it seemed that they also wrote Touya and Shiki's romance. Hehe."_

"_So cute!"_

"_Sweet!"_

_And many other nonsense babbles. It annoyed both Rima and Senri._

"_Hey Rima, he's cute, isn't he?" Kiara said as she elbowed her bestfriend._

"_Uhm, don't know."_

"_Hah! Denial Queen."_

"_Whatever"_

_Senri just pretended as if he doesn't hear the teasing of his classmates._

"_Isn't she cute? Ichijou said with a huge grin on his face, turning to his childhood friend._

"_Do not know."_

"_Aww, Senri. It's because you hadn't looked at her yet. I bet she's one of your types." Ichijou pushed._

"_Whatever you say"_

_From that very day, Rima and Senri became an official love team in their class. If teachers asked for examples in a lesson, they always shout, SHIMA. And that's the main reason why Rima and Senri never had the chance to talk to each other, get to know each other, and be friends. Everyone would just tease them. Day by day, it felt more awkward for them to be near each other. Even while modeling, even if no one of their classmates can see them, they find it awkward to be together and both of them are shy to start a conversation._

_And now that they're 16, they are not still official friends._

End of Flashback

Shiki sighed as he remembered the past. But now he's thankful that their classmates had stopped teasing Rima to her. He just hoped that they can be friends. He hopes that he can befriend the girl who said Nicholas Sparks the very same time he said Danielle Steel.

Rima felt another human's presence behind her and she didn't hesitate to turn around. She was quite shocked upon knowing who the person was, because _he_ is last person she could think of to be up until this late evening in the kitchen, with her.

"Uh, can _I_ join _you_?" Shiki hesitantly asked.

Rima just nodded. After some seconds, Rima offered Shiki some of the food that she's eating. Senri was surprised when he saw her offers. "Chocolates? Watermelons?"

"Uhm, yes. Do you want some?"

"Thank you." He said as he got hold of her offer.

Together until they got sleepy, they sat there in silence, late at night eating _chocolates and watermelons_.

**A/N****:**** There it is everyone, Chapter One of **_**Unspoken**_**! I don't know if you found it good or interesting but this is my First ever story so sorry if I'm not that good at writing yet. I will very much welcome any advice and tips. I also want to know your opinions about this.**

**To Clear Things****:**

***I just made up their blood types so don't make a big deal out of it. =)**

***I'm not sure about the other characters' ages but the ages I used are, well for me, just perfect for this story. (You can inform me about their real ages though. )**

***I chose **_**Chocolates **_**and **_**Watermelons**_** as the food (and title of this chapter) Rima ate because I just lately got addicted eating watermelons and having sweet tooth, I love chocolates. HeHe**

***I've already introduced one of my OC's in this chapter. Watch out for the others! :D**

**You are very much welcome to asks me questions about this story if you can't understand some things and I will try my best to answer them.**

**By the way, you can call me **_**Zea**_**. But I want to tell you that it is NOT my real name and is only a pseudonym. :)**

**Well I hope you liked this and Review please!**


End file.
